Drabble Night: Star Wars
by Dottie Snark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Star Wars drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night. (All stores are 100 word drabbles, FFN's word counter is messed up)
1. Full Moon (Jacen x Tenel Ka)

"Where are we going Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked. They'd been hiking through Yavin 4's forest for hours.

"It's just up at the top of this ridge," Jacen said and ran ahead.

Tenel Ka followed. "What is?" She caught up with him near the edge of a cliff. They stared up at the sky. The planet Yavin was looking particularly bright today, as were its moons and the stars.

"You brought me up here to see a beautiful sight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I thought you'd look beautiful in this light. I was right."


	2. Ancestry (Ben, Luke, Leia & Han)

"Why would you keep this from me?" Ben screamed. Leia, Luke and Han watched the youngest Skywalker pace and rant at them. The news of Leia and Luke's parentage had broke only a few weeks ago, when it broke to the public during Leia's first Senator campaign. They had never told Ben who his grandfather was. "I know this is hard—" Luke started to say. "Shut up!" Ben screamed. He picked something up a vase from the dinner table and threw it across the room then stormed out. Leia cried. "I fear the darkness inside of him," Luke said.


	3. Stop Finishing My Sentences (Rey X Kylo)

Blue and red lightsabers crossed. The electric buzz intensified as each saber fought to dominate the other.

"You can still be saved," Rey said. "You can always—

"Turn back to the light side?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Luke regrets what he did. He wants to—

"retrain me?"

"Yes!" Rey said. "And your mother, she-

"Will forgive me?"

"Forcedamns, stop finishing my sentences! Just let me speak."

He didn't. He leaned in and kissed her. Rey was so taken back she didn't pull away. Then she kissed him back.

Afterwards, Ren said, "Let's talk about it after we take care of Snoke."


	4. There When I Need You (Rey & Ben)

Blood poured out of Rey's wound— a mortal wound. This was it. This would be the end. And she was okay with it. After all that had happened there was nothing left for her on this plane anymore. She was looking forward to what was next.

As she drifted off to sleep a cold sensation wrapped around her abdominal and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ben." There he was, by her side, touching her wound. She hadn't seen him since he died. His ghost had never appeared to her before.

He smiled as the wound closed and then he faded away.


	5. Game Night (Rey, Ben, Poe & Finn)

Out of no where a lightsaber ignited in front of Rey's face. Its blue blade illuminated her face. She lit up her own, one side of a yellow double blade, and slashed the enemy blade away.

Rey continued holding her blade, staring Ben Solo down, waiting for his next move.

A laugh escaped Ben's lips as he took off sprinting in the other direction, knocking over Poe and Finn's game of Sabacc. Rey took off after him.

"Hey!" Poe shouted after the two. "Your twisted version of tag is not what I was thinking when I suggested a game night!"


	6. New At This (Kylo Ren & dark Rey)

Luke had feared her power. She tapped into the dark side too easily, he said. It drew her in, and she didn't even try to avoid it.

Or at least that was then. Now, standing by Kylo Ren's side, the dark side didn't come so easily. "I can't do this," she confessed to Kylo. "I still feel the pull of the light."

Kylo was struggling with the same conflict between light and dark. "You're just new to it. You'll figure it out."

So, Rey kept at it, but the light side still called to her, as it did to Kylo.


	7. Other side of the fence (Kylo & Rey)

"Stop!" Rey said.

Kylo Ren glared at his apprentice. He had just given the order to decimate a village who was working with the Resistance.

The stormtroopers looked between both dark Jedi.

Rey knelt next to a bleeding civilian and fixed her wound. What was Rey thinking? They had to show the force of their power. Healing the vulnerable was weakness.

"These people are suffering under the First Order," Rey said to Kylo. "How can we expect their loyalties if we mistreat them?"

"They're not special like us," Kylo said.

"I wasn't special either," Rey reminded him. "Just a scavenger."


	8. Sprout (Han & Ben)

He'd seen holovids, of course. There were millions of holovids of Kylo Ren plastered all over the HoloNet. But it'd been years since they were in person together. And you really can't get see the full scale in a hologram.

Standing right in front of him, with that stupid helmet off, Han couldn't deny how much his son had grown up. Ben was an adult. All those years, the years Han spent away busy on business, or Ben off training with Luke, or Ben led astray by Snoke, they were lost forever. If only he could bring his son back.


	9. Envy (Kylo Ren & Rey)

Kylo could see into Rey's head. He could see her memories. His mother loved her. His father adored her. Luke trusted her. All of his family, all of the people that were supposed to support him but had betrayed him, it was she they chose to put their faith in instead.

He wanted to hate her for that. She stole everything that belonged to him, even his grandfather's lightsaber. And yet he could not. Instead, when he looked at her, the idea of redemption even crossed his mind. She made him want to be better. Good. And that scared him.


End file.
